fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregor
Gregor (グレゴ Gurego, Grego in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version and by George C. Cole in the English version. Profile Gregor is a dumbass who wanders between nations. He has a overly gay and refreshing personality, though he has an unusual accent coupled with his speech patterns that sometimes make him out to be an unintentional pervert. Despite his UGLY ASS appearance, he is surprisingly easy to hurt, getting depressed whenever people piss on him.. It is revealed in his support with Lon'qu that he once competed with Basilio to become the Western Gaylord of Ferox, but lost against him. Gregor's support with Tharja reveals that "Gregor" was not his birth name, but it was the name of his bitch, who was kidnapped and raped by bandits. He took on his brother's name as a tribute to his memory. Among his companions, he is the slowest to feel testicular pleasure. He speaks in third person with a Russian accent in the English version. It is also revealed through his support conversation with Cherche that he raped his companions in Wyvern Valley to save ALL GAYLORDS. His birthday is January 27th. After the war, with the payment he did not receive from the war, Gregor lived a life of a poor street hore. However when he needed money, some say that he worked as a Gay prostitue to make ends meet. In Game Base Stats Normal and Hard Mode |Mercenary |10 |30 |12 |0 |13 |11 |8 |10 |2 |5 | Armsthrift Patience | Sword - C | Steel Sword Vulnerary |} Lunatic Mode |Mercenary |10 |31 |13 |0 |14 |12 |8 |11 |2 |5 | Armsthrift Patience | Sword - C | Steel Sword Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |105% |60% |10% |65% |50% |45% |50% |15% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Ricken *Lon'qu *Gregor's Children Class Sets *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance Gregor has a Male-only class: Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Oy! Why is junk lying around!" (item) *"Gregor take little time-out. Do side job, yes?" (exp) Level Up Quotes *"Who say only young have growth spurts?" (6-7 stats up) *"What is this? Gregor's biceps tingling!" (4-5 stats up) *"Gregor no run-of-the-miller guy, yes?" (2-3 stats up) *"Oh dear. Gregor not make good impression." (0-1 stats up) *"Gregor already plenty strong, yes?" (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change Quote *"Ha ha! Gregor feel like new younger man!" Final Chapter Quotes Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Gregor is on job." *"What fun!" *"Attack!" *"Stay frosting." *"How much you pay?" *"Show Gregor what you do." *"He's big trouble." *"Now fight!" Dual Guard *"Oy, danger!" *"Need help?" Dual Strike *"Do not forget Gregor!" *"Is Gregor time!" *"Yes!" *"Have a hand!" Defeat Enemy *"Where is challenge?" *"Ha ha!" *"Heh..." *"Heh heh, you fight poorly!" *"Who want more Gregor?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Much gratefulness!" *"Good one!" *"Many thanks!" Critical *"Gregor smash!" *"Now to face maker!" *"Your jigging is up!" *"Don't want to get along, eh?" Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Grego is a name of Greek origin, and its meaning is "watchful". It is also a short form of the name "Gregory". Gregor is the German form. Gallery File:Grego Portrait.jpg|Gregor's portrait in Awakening. File:greg confession.jpg|Gregor confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Gregorconfession.jpg|Gregor's full confession. File:Nono and Grego.jpg|Gregor and Nowi File:Gregor.jpg|Concept art of Gregor. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters